Shh in the library
by honeybbyfrosting
Summary: Hope you all enjoy reading this 3


**Shh! in the library**

It's night and completely dark in the bedroom except for the only light that is on, which is the desk lamp. Piles of books are stacked on and next to the study desk.

Suddenly; ''AHH! How am I going to cram al this information in just two days?!'' Makoto appears through the stacked books. He rubs his head and let's out a discouraged sigh. He shakes his head and picks up his pen to continue writing his summary…..NYAHH! How am I supposed to finish this damn summary if 'he' keeps running through my mind.

Yes its Sousuke that's been on Makoto's mind practically 24/7 past weeks.

 **[Few weeks ago]**

Opening the door of the library I noticed I was the only one here. Sigh…well at least I wont get distracted from studying, letting a soft smile meet my face. I need to find a few books though to begin with. First of is history so I walked over to the isle of the history books. While scanning all the books with my eyes I walk down into the isle with my fingers touching and rabbling on the books as I walk past. 'endo period….endo…endo….endo….AH found it hehe! I used my pointer finger slip into the top of the book to drag the book out of the top shelf. And the book fell backwards..Ah shimeta! With a harder slap then usual, cause of the silent environment; the book fell on the floor.

'Thank god there isn't anyone!' I thought and bend down to get the book. Suddenly a big shadow hangs over me causing me to jump by surprise and fell backwards. Not knowing who it was a strong arm comes around my back to catch me from falling. Having my eyes closed and heart pounding fast I open my eyes carefully and looked straight into the teal colour orbs that were staring at me with concern.

'So…pretty…' these words slipped out of my mouth like a whisper. Then my gazes widens and see a flawless complexion with a strong jawline and not forgetting the lips…I wonder how they fe-…. Realisation struck me like lightning. SOUSUKE-KUN!

'Are you ok?' a deep voice came out of those gorgeous lips. Still keeping his intense gaze on me….so intense… Being so mesmerized by the voice I couldn't say anything. 'Hey earth to Makoto.' I finally collected my thoughts of what just happened and I jump up straight as fast as I could.

's-s-sorry Sousuke I wasjustherefindingmybooksanditdroppedand-' a low pitch chuckle interrupted my rattling and Sousuke gave me a grin. 'Do you need any help…?'

His tone was a bit off…I don't know what is going on…'uhm no I'll be fine Sousuke thank you.' Why am I blushing?! Gosh! I turned towards the books quickly to hide my crimson red face. 'Why are you blushing Ma-ko-to..?' feeling his warm breath on my left ear made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He continues: 'this might be a weird moment but…I want to…help you…makoto…'

What do you mean?! What?!Help me?! With what?! In panic thousand thoughts ran through my mind and then went completely blank when I felt a pair of strong hands on my waist pulling me against him. Not long after that I felt the crushing weight of the male titans chest pressing me to the wall of books. ' You seem so tensed makoto…let me help you relax hmmm' the hands travel from my waist to my chest and I felt his hands tugging on my school uniform as a sign to take it of. 'S-sousuke! What are you doing?!' I hushed embarrassed at him. '…nothing…' he leaned in closer and licked the shell of my ear. 'Ah! no..!' I yelped like a puppy. 'Mmm…Makoto you're so responsive, so cute.'

With one tug he turned me around and felt his oh so soft lips on my own. 'Mmmmm!' In total shock of what's happening I try to push the 6.2 footer of me.

He grabbed my wrist and banged me back to the wall of books. 'don't struggle mako-chan…' and continues harassing my lips. Oh my, this feeling…is just…so good.. as I start kissing him back I felt his tongue licking my lower lip asking for entrance. His tongue…so wet…so soft… As Sousuke began to lose his patience he banged his waist to mine making me gasp and infiltrates my mouth with his soft, strong tongue. Completely lost in his kiss I hear a low groan in his throat. In a fast move he ripped my jacket of my shoulders, tearing them from my arms he threw them behind him and starts kissing my neck starting from my jawline. 'ah' it feels so nice, making my groin tense up. 'Mmm mako-chan.' he breaths to my skin 'Sou-kun..'

He suddenly stops and stares straight into my eyes 'gomene mako-chan' w-what…?

His hands grab my shirt…

Ripped open by his immense force making all the buttons pop and fall like dimes on the ground. I gasp out of surprise but before I could say anything he continued kissing my neck and is starting his way down. From my neck to my chest to my stomache…'ahh~' I exclaim of pleasure. At this point I didn't care, I didn't care anymore. All I wanted is to feel Sousuke's touch. His hand, his mouth, his scent everything!

'Mako-chan..' he kisses my navel and licks in torturing circles. As he continues his devilish rotations he unbuttons my trousers and yanks them to the ground leaving me in my briefs. He puts his hands on my calves and runs his hands up my legs, thigh…bum. Being hypnotised by his touch I moan hoarse and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt his hand grasping on my erection in my briefs and I exclaim and let my head tilt back. 'ahh! Sou-kun!' Pleasure jolts through my body. 'Mmm mako-chan I wonder how you taste…' he looks up at me through his dark lashes with his light glowing teal orbs and a devil like expression on his face. No…he isn't going to-

My underwear ripped from its place and a flow of embarrassment washed over me. I blushed and turn even more red then I already was and tried to hide my part as he grabbed my hands and kissed the back of my hands. 'Dame da Mako-chan. No hiding from me…' he spreads my arms and grabs my erection and before I could say anything I felt his soft warm lips on my tip and my whole body shivered.

I can't handle this! Sousuke deepens it in his mouth. 'AH! Sou-' 'mmmnnhmmm….you taste so good.' He starts to move and I see my erection appearing and disappearing into his mouth. The whole world around me just disappeared the only thing I felt was he. Lust rushing through my body, my heart pounds 120 a minute and grasping for air. 'Nnn, enough? Or more?' I looked down to meet his gaze and see a satisfied smirk on Sousuke's face. His eyes luring at me with desire 'Sou…kun maybe we should sto-' the moment to tell him to stop he lifts up my erection and opens his mouth showing his overly wet tongue. 'ahh!' he licks my testicles and I'm losing it.

Panting for my life and….enjoying it…. Sousuke uses his right hand to grab my behind and pushing me towards his face. Oh no, feeling my ball completely in his mouth and sucking on it softly. 'nnnhhh more sou-kun' Sousuke stops and chuckles 'oh so naughty Makoto. Sure, you're wish is my command.' He sticks out his tongue and starts drawing a wet line from my scrotum to the tip of my erection. Holy fuck! And just as I thought it couldn't get better he again takes my erection into his mouth but this time he lets go with both hand and places them on my behind. He closes his eyes and pushes my body towards him, which makes my erection go further into his mouth….further…further…..holy fuck further! Seeing my erection being completely swallowed I exclaim in a hard moan. As he does of course have a gag reflex he releases me, and that feeling of his throat clapping onto my erection sending me into ecstasy.

He saw my pleasure he smirked and pushed his head to deep throat me again…. again…and again…. At the point of losing myself he stops and draws out my erection out of his mouth. The only thing that connected us was a thick saliva string on my erection and to his lower lip. Never breaking that string he went on continuing sucking on my erection but this time his right hand pulling my left leg further out, so I would spread my legs. 'mm, nghhh, Mako-chan, I'll make you feel better.'  
Better?! I fucking lost it. He keeps sucking and sucking, sucking the life out of me. Then his hand grabs my scrotum and squeezes them softly making me quiver and let out a high pitch moan. He doesn't stop with that; with that hand he strokes my erection, which was completely drenched by his saliva. Takes his wet fingers and goes to my scrotum….wait…. that's not my scrotum. #! I exclaimed in a gasp once I realise he is circling my anus with his wet fingers.

Sousuke stands up and turns me around facing the wall of books once again. Damn books… he kisses my shoulder tenderly while taking of his jacket and shirt. He then presses his glowing body against my back, which felt glorious. He tilts my to head to the side to face him so he could kiss me. 'nmnmmm' now our tongues battling, which of course he won with ease. 'Sou-kun what are you going to-' He snatches my tie which was still around my neck and yanks it down hard which makes my body bend forward. 'Mako-chan…keep still ok?' 'B-but why? What are you gonna do?' 'shhh, be quiet. You know you should be quiet in the library makoto.' He smirked.

He goes down on his knees and I could only look between my legs to see what he was about to do. 'hehehe Mako-chan so curious.' He smirks and places his hands on my behind spreading them. I feel so exposed oh my god wtf n-no not that! 'AH' with no hesitation Sousuke spits on my anus and starts licking, sucking, eating me there like a hungry animal. I tried to squirm away but his goddamn titan strength kept me in place so I couldn't move. He sucks on his thumb and places his thumb on my anus. 'Makoto, I need you to relax….this might feel a bit uncomfortable…' WHAT?! And in that moment he pushes his thumb into my anus and it shocked me so my muscles clenched. 'Ne makoto…relax' he grabs my still rock hard erection and jerks me of making me moan.

'let's try this again mako-chan'

He pushes and I feel my anus stretch out and… plop its in. ! THIS FEELING NGHH! Moaning hard he kisses my right butt cheek. 'Good boy' he says softly. Now as Sousuke's submissive I completely give myself to Sousuke and lose myself into the sexual feeling of him fingering my ass.

As I finally felt a bit comfortable with his thumb he says: 'hmm let's do two fingers…' two..? oh my 'LORD!' he makes his way in with his index finger and middle finger.

'S-sousuke! No! ahh!' and again, completely stretched out I exclaim in pain and pleasure 'fuck sousuke I can't take this mmm!' He now is torturing me from inside wiggleing his fingers, stroking my insides. And again he adds another finger FUCK 'AH! SOUSUKE! DAME!' 'Makoto, I have to do this gomene... I want to be in you Mako-chan.' In me?! Holy shit! 'n-no don't sou-kun!' 'no…? but your body says yes mako-chan.' Sousuke grins again and looks at my all wet dripping erection.

What is he going to do? In me?! N-no, he can't be serious! Suddenly I felt he withdrew his fingers, which made me moan, and as I sighed glad I thought it was over I heard his trouser zippers. Looking between my legs I see his trousers drop and pool his feet, he now ditches his briefs and… PRAISE THE LORD his size is….HUGE! I panicked. How the fuck will it fit?! Im gonna die im gonnadieimgonnadie. My mind raping my brain and he brings his right hand to his mouth and spat on it.

Now rubbing his spit over on his cock, he puts his left hand on my waist holding me firmly. He leans onto me and says: 'It's my turn to enjoy' he whispers in my ear.'

Pushing his godlike erection in me made my muscles clench and he groaned and pushed harder to enter' AH! SOUSUKE!' feeling his wet erection entering me aroused me even more. N-no! I shouldn't like this. I should make him stop! 'AH!' he slides all in.

Now shaking on my legs now he moans loud. 'Ahhhh makoto you still feel so tight.' Tears form in the corner of my eye and a drip ran down my cheek. 'mako-chan don't cry…I'll be gentle…' he whispers and kisses my neck. He stands back up straight and holds my waist tight. 'I'll be gentle….at first' as he says those words he starts to move. Stretching and filling me completely from the inside I exclaim in pleasure. 'Arhh makoto you're too tight. I will need to stretch you out more.' He pushes further making me scream out: 'Oh fuck me!' he raised his eyebrow in surprise and smirks. Now moving faster and faster I find my body shaking and almost about to explode of sensation. 'Sousuke! I-I-' 'makoto give it to me!' he shouts as he now pounds his full weight into me and sending me higher and higher. 'SOUSUKE!' I screamed as I cum hard and explode all around him. As I yelled out his name he cumms inside me while pounding on the words; 'MA-KO-TO AHHHHH!' Feeling his cum inside me warms my insides filling me up with his delicious body juice.

All these actions cause my legs to fail me. He slips out of me and I fall on my knees. He catches me from falling completely and swoops me up in one motion on his lap cradling my head to his chest. I inhale deeply and savour his sweet delicious scent. 'makoto…I love you…I loved you for so long…I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier…'

with the last strength I had I raised my hand to cup his cheek and gave him a sweet smile. 'Sousuke-kun…I love you too'. And then it went black, resting for a while in his strong protecting arms.

When waking up I reach for my clothes and tried to put on my briefs, a bit embarrassed under his intense gaze screening my back. Attempt to stand up and straighten up my body when I felt immense sore between my legs. 'ah!' Sousuke chuckled he stood up himself and dressed himself as well. 'Makoto…if you don't pass the bar on you're exams…I might have to punish you…' he now says with a straight face.

'EHH?!' he stood up and kissed my cheek causing me to blush. He again pierces his teal orbs into my soul and looked dead serious. He began his thread: 'yes you better pass, if you wanna keep that ass.' Showing a killer grin and he turned around and left the room. Leaving me there speechless…

Written by: honeybbyfrosting


End file.
